1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw and screw driving apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to screws and screw drivers, and especially screws that are used with common carpentry and building materials, including wood and plywood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screws or screw nails have a spiral structure in order to allow clockwise drilling of the nail. By drilling the screw nail counterclockwise, the nail will retreat backward from a target area. Screw nails generally are better able to grip materials than regular nails. To use these screws, however, you must find an appropriate drill or screw bit and set it onto a drill. One hand is required to hold the screw bit and the nail together, while the other hand is used to grip the drill. The screw is then aligned with the target area.
During nailing, the nail must be forced into the target in a substantially vertical manner. Therefore, the drill must be forced into the target, while at the same time the nail head and the screw bit's tip are held in direct contact during drilling. When the nail head is evenly level with the surface of the target area, the drilling is stopped and the nailing is complete. Otherwise, the nail head will dig into the target.
If pressure is not applied to the bit and nail, the nail head may fall out of alignment with the bit tip. This will cause grinding of the nail head and the bit tip. In addition, if the nail does not completely screw into the target, the nail must be displaced from the target area. In addition to the wasted nail, the screw bit may be ground, and may also require replacement.
Certain projects may require the nail to be placed at a high level, such as at or above shoulder level. These projects require great strength to force the nail into the target at the high level. Additional strength is required when the target is in an area displaced to the right or left of the user's body. Strong force is further required in order to keep the screw bit and the nail in direct contact with one another as the nail is rotated. The operator must also be careful to keep the screw bit perpendicular to and aligned with the nail screw. Otherwise, the screw bit may fall off of the nail during this screwing process.
Due to these disadvantages, when working with drilling nails, the operator must elevate and/or adjust position in a way that the target area is substantially directly in front of the operator's chest.